1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to vehicle restraint systems, and more specifically to providing a sleeve on the vehicle restraint to inhibit or reduce the wear on apparel.
2. Background
Vehicle retraining systems are required in modern cars, trucks, and other vehicles. The retraining systems generally comprise a single belt that is attached to the car frame in two spots and a buckle such that the belt forms a triangular shape with a portion of the belt extending over a persons abdomen (or lap) and a portion of the belt extending diagonally across a person's core (which may include a portion of the shoulder, chest, and abdomen). The vehicle restraining systems are designed to fit snuggly about the rider and to allow a range of motion and flexibility. However, the vehicle restraining systems also are designed to lock against sudden acceleration to inhibit a rider from being harmed during an accident or the like. The vehicle restraining systems are mandated by law in some States and Countries.
As can be appreciated, the vehicle restraining systems are mostly designed for safety and functionality. The fabric used for the belts is a durable fabric. The snug fit of the belt and the materials used to construct the belt, necessary for safety perhaps, result in friction on a rider's apparel that is a result, in part, from the apparel being pinched between the rider's body and the belt.
The friction and wear on apparel and the like can, over time, cause damage to the apparel. For example, the wear of the belt over a rider's abdomen may cause holes in the apparel to appear.
Many devices have been proposed to inhibit the wear between the rider's apparel and the belt. Some of the devices are attached to the abdomen or lap portion of the belt, others are attached to the shoulder or core portion of the belt. Generally, the devices are attached by wrapping the device to the belt. All these devices, however, suffer similar drawbacks. One drawback in particular is the fact that the devices need to be positioned each time the belt is drawn across the rider. Moreover, the devices tend to move as a rider shifts and adjusts the seating position and that decreases the overall efficiency of the devices. Many times the devices, although used initially, end up forgotten and either discarded or not used regularly diminishing the effectiveness of the device. Additionally, the devices themselves are frequently tight or snug against the body causing a similar interaction as the restraining system.
Thus, development and introduction of a sleeve that deploys simply by coupling to the vehicle restraint is necessary. Also, in some aspects, it would be beneficial to provide a sleeve that deploys loosely to reduce some of the frictional engagement.